


Just Ask!

by Darbinator1101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kink, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darbinator1101/pseuds/Darbinator1101
Summary: "You know Yuuri, if there's ever something you want to try all you have to do is ask~"





	

"I bet you could go another round huh Yuuri," Viktor laughed as he pulled Yuuri closer to cuddle.

Yuuri snuggled up against Viktor and just shrugged, making Viktor laugh again.

"Maybe we need to start spicing things up a bit to test that stamina of yours~" He half-joked as he ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair. Yuuri simply hummed in response, already getting sleepy.

Viktor gently nudged Yuuri to get him to look up, "You know Yuuri, if there's ever something you want to try all you have to do is ask~"

Yuuri blushed and nodded before snuggling again. Viktor made a mental note that he had absolutely thought of something but didn't press, instead joking, "Like if you wanted me to wear silk panties and knee high stockings for you-"

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri interrupted.

"I'm serious Yuuri~ All you need to do is ask!" He placed a kiss on his forehead, "Alright sleep then my little katsudon."

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A few nights later they were in a hotel room once again before a competition.

Yuuri was curled up on Viktor's lap as he sat against the pillows on the bed, watching some foreign film on the TV. 

"Yuuri can you get up for a few minutes?" Viktor asked patting Yuuri lightly on his back. Yuuri gave a small whine but slid off, settling next to him instead and grabbing his hand.

Viktor smiled warmly and moved to get up off the bed, expecting Yuuri to let go as he did. When Yuuri didn't, instead moving with Viktor as he stood up, he chuckled amused, "Yuuri I'm just going to the bathroom; I won't take long."

He didn't expect for Yuuri to grip his hand tighter and turned to look at him quizzically saying, "Yuuri I just need to pee what's..." He trailed off as he saw the blush on Yuuri's face. 

Yuuri had thought he could work up the nerve to ask but instead just looked down embarrassed when Viktor looked at him. He let go of Viktor's hand finally with a mumbled apology. 

Viktor stood for a minute processing before he started to get an idea of what Yuuri might want. 

"Yuuri, did you want to ask me something?" Viktor asked, shifting a little to face him completely. He didn't need to go so badly that he couldn't wait a few minutes.

Yuuri swallowed as he gave a small nod. Taking a deep breath he spit out, "If you're okay with it Viktor, c-can I watch?" He looked anywhere but at Viktor.

It was quiet when Yuuri felt Viktor grab his hand again. He gasped as he was suddenly pulled up and toward the bathroom. 

"Ah! Are you really comfortable with this?" Yuuri squeaked as Viktor positioned himself in front of the toilet. His response was to let go of Yuuri's hand in favor of wrapping his arm around Yuuri's waist and pulling him flush against his hip. 

Yuuri balled his hands in Viktor's shirt and hid his face behind his shoulder. 

"Yuuri I told you all you had to do was ask. If I wasn't okay with it I would just tell you," Viktor hummed as he used his free hand to shift down his sweatpants and underwear, "though I admit this is the first time anyone has asked for this."

Viktor wasn't shy and quickly relaxed despite holding Yuuri, letting out a small sigh of relief. He smirked as he felt Yuuri shift to watch him go. 

"I can feel that you like this~" He teased as he finished. There was no mistaking that Yuuri was getting hard with him pressed so closely. 

He tucked himself back in and finally released Yuuri so he could wash his hands. He felt Yuuri come up behind him and wrap his hands around his chest. 

"Viktor do you think we can go more than two rounds tonight?"


End file.
